User talk:WhiteJasmineFlower
Hi everyone! I am WhiteJasmineFlower and welcome to this really boring looking talk page haha! Come chat with me anytime you want! :] My Talk Page Archives *Archive 1 *Archive 2 Talk to Me Here Well, I guess so, although converting images to jpg is also a hassle as well. ♪♫•*¨*•.¸Tsurumaru Kuninaga • Talk • ¸.•*¨*•♫♪ "Hikizutte baka da yo ne? / Kimi to nara kitto ikeru kara, ikeru ka na～*" 17:58, January 25, 2019 (UTC) Jasmine, when you have time, can you please add an image of blue Valtor mark to the article Mark of Valtor? That blue mark appears in episode 325, when Valtor uses the Water Star Catcher to capture all Water Stars. -- 01:02, January 28, 2019 (UTC) I guess that's a pain in the neck as well. ♪♫•*¨*•.¸Tsurumaru Kuninaga • Talk • ¸.•*¨*•♫♪ "Hikizutte baka da yo ne? / Kimi to nara kitto ikeru kara, ikeru ka na～*" 06:34, February 2, 2019 (UTC) Well... insanely busy and tired, I guess? I just started having a part time job recently last month and I only have breaks during the weekends which pretty much takes away most of my free time now... So, yeah, that's pretty much what happened within these few weeks. ♪♫•*¨*•.¸Tsurumaru Kuninaga • Talk • ¸.•*¨*•♫♪ "Hikizutte baka da yo ne? / Kimi to nara kitto ikeru kara, ikeru ka na～*" 06:44, February 2, 2019 (UTC) Hi WhiteJasmineFlower. Thank you for informing me of this problem. I will upload HD images for the articles from Season 5 to now. But I don't have HD versions of the movies and I will appreciate if you can tell me where I can find them. FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 07:53, March 17, 2019 (UTC) 23:07, April 19, 2019 (UTC) 23:22, April 19, 2019 (UTC) 01:05, April 20, 2019 (UTC) 02:27, April 20, 2019 (UTC) Gallery Think you could unlock Shiny/Gallery, Flitter/Gallery and Critty/Gallery? I wanna add some pictures.--Kyurem147 (talk) 07:53, April 27, 2019 (UTC) Hi, a tech geek and I was thinking that it could be nice to have a discord server for all the wiki members. Discord basically is a program that is used for voice chatting and I could create a server for the wiki. It is completely free! What do u think?Bottas (talk) 16:52, May 3, 2019 (UTC) For me it could be a way to apologize to you after the stupid mistake I made deleting the warning. Btw i really didn't realize that the photo i uploaded was already posted on the article, sometimes I am blind XD.Bottas (talk) 19:07, May 3, 2019 (UTC) Hi, I spent some time customizing my profile with infoboxes and images and I have to admit it: this wiki is awesome! I uploaded two images for a spell that I invented (for my profile), they could seem identical but in the second i made a small blur correction using photoshop and i also changed the name. I inform you about these two photos because I don't want you to think that i made the same error as the other day. Thank you :) Bottas (talk) 17:03, May 4, 2019 (UTC) Hi! I wanted to find Bloom's enchantix spell but i couldn't. I have an offer for you, because i think there should be a new cattegory "Bloom's spells" or "of the character spells" so we could easily find spells from each character. I hope my idea is good ^^ I have some experience on being an admin at other wikia's (now fandoms) in my own language, which is Polish and I like to make everything as clear as possible. Also sorry for any mistakes, as i said - i'm not a native speaker unfortunately... Greetings! Have a nice day ^^ Halszka (Pisz) 09:50, June 18, 2019 (UTC)Halszka454 Hello Jasmine, sorry for the inconvenience, I came here to say one thing, I do not know if you sent me the message regarding my 4kids and nick spells, but if it is, I beg your pardon, when I created these lands I was uninformed of such rule. I promise that this mistake will not be committed again, and pardon again for that mistake. '' Hm... by tabs, you mean something like this? ♪♫•*¨*•.¸Tsurumaru Kuninaga • Talk • ¸.•*¨*•♫♪ "''Hikizutte baka da yo ne? / Kimi to nara kitto ikeru kara, ikeru ka na～*" 08:56, July 29, 2019 (UTC) Hm.. I'll try to come up with something then. ♪♫•*¨*•.¸Tsurumaru Kuninaga • Talk • ¸.•*¨*•♫♪ "Hikizutte baka da yo ne? / Kimi to nara kitto ikeru kara, ikeru ka na～*" 22:23, August 3, 2019 (UTC) Thanks for your message I was trying to add descriptions for all of the winx fairy forms list but I was only able to do so for Aisha so I was hoping you could help me unlock the rest Keeneyong (talk) 09:50, August 12, 2019 (UTC)keeneyong FYI Jasmine, the (2) WOW stock arts you uploaded are actually fanarts not official. ♪♫•*¨*•.¸Tsurumaru Kuninaga • Talk • ¸.•*¨*•♫♪ "Hikizutte baka da yo ne? / Kimi to nara kitto ikeru kara, ikeru ka na～*" 06:34, August 13, 2019 (UTC) Well, the poses are definitely something that you don't see in the newest seasons for sure. Btw, Bloom Dreamix 2 as well, due to the coloring of the art. ♪♫•*¨*•.¸Tsurumaru Kuninaga • Talk • ¸.•*¨*•♫♪ "Hikizutte baka da yo ne? / Kimi to nara kitto ikeru kara, ikeru ka na～*" 06:38, August 13, 2019 (UTC) The Casual attire. ♪♫•*¨*•.¸Tsurumaru Kuninaga • Talk • ¸.•*¨*•♫♪ "Hikizutte baka da yo ne? / Kimi to nara kitto ikeru kara, ikeru ka na～*" 06:39, August 13, 2019 (UTC) Yup. ♪♫•*¨*•.¸Tsurumaru Kuninaga • Talk • ¸.•*¨*•♫♪ "Hikizutte baka da yo ne? / Kimi to nara kitto ikeru kara, ikeru ka na～*" 06:53, August 13, 2019 (UTC) Hi White jasmine flower, Thank you for helping me to unlock the fairy form pages(sorry for the late message but i mainly was focusing my Fandom time to edit the pages) However one week was not enough for me apparently because I’m about to reach the deadline but i still have not finished editing the pages fully due to my occupation as a student so i was hoping you could extend the deadline for just another weekKeeneyong (talk) 16:39, August 18, 2019 (UTC)keeneyong Ok thank you for your reply Keeneyong (talk) 08:11, August 20, 2019 (UTC)keeneyong I just seen that you partly protected Bloom’s page but i was wondering why you didn’t partly protect anyone else’s page Hey Jasmine, I was just wondering how this looks. The quality I mean, it's from a DVD that a friend sent me. ♪♫•*¨*•.¸Tsurumaru Kuninaga • Talk • ¸.•*¨*•♫♪ "Hikizutte baka da yo ne? / Kimi to nara kitto ikeru kara, ikeru ka na～*" 20:21, August 21, 2019 (UTC) Yup! And I probably found one S5 one in decent quality (not from DVD tho). ♪♫•*¨*•.¸Tsurumaru Kuninaga • Talk • ¸.•*¨*•♫♪ "Hikizutte baka da yo ne? / Kimi to nara kitto ikeru kara, ikeru ka na～*" 20:29, August 21, 2019 (UTC) Hm, here. Although, the quality is varied in some scenes: vlcsnap-2019-08-22-04h32m10s063.png vlcsnap-2019-08-22-04h32m25s705.png I guess so? Since someone sent it to me ages ago. ♪♫•*¨*•.¸Tsurumaru Kuninaga • Talk • ¸.•*¨*•♫♪ "Hikizutte baka da yo ne? / Kimi to nara kitto ikeru kara, ikeru ka na～*" 20:39, August 21, 2019 (UTC) In some scenes, I guess. But this is probably the highest quality we can get tho. ♪♫•*¨*•.¸Tsurumaru Kuninaga • Talk • ¸.•*¨*•♫♪ "Hikizutte baka da yo ne? / Kimi to nara kitto ikeru kara, ikeru ka na～*" 20:42, August 21, 2019 (UTC) Nope, only couture versions exist. ♪♫•*¨*•.¸Tsurumaru Kuninaga • Talk • ¸.•*¨*•♫♪ "Hikizutte baka da yo ne? / Kimi to nara kitto ikeru kara, ikeru ka na～*" 17:32, September 14, 2019 (UTC) Thanks for your reply i was just wondering and thanks for being considerate Also sorry for my late reply since i have been quite busy recentlyKeeneyong (talk) 13:12, September 16, 2019 (UTC)keeneyong Bloom's one isn't official. That one is from WCR. ♪♫•*¨*•.¸Tsurumaru Kuninaga • Talk • ¸.•*¨*•♫♪ "Hikizutte baka da yo ne? / Kimi to nara kitto ikeru kara, ikeru ka na～*" 18:58, September 18, 2019 (UTC) Hi, what are all my edits being deleted? Sorry I didn’t sign my name, Doggywinxpower Ok I need help understanding this! Doggywinxpower WhiteJasmineFlower, are you and the other admins gonna make any new pages soon? I need to understand how to NOT get any warnings but to still get badges! Doggywinxpower WhiteJasmineFlower, you can please banned Doggywinxpower. JoyMercer675 00:28, October 1, 2019 (UTC) Hi concerning the blog i made i never really wanted to make the blog so per say i just wanted to make it so i can add in a picture of Aisha’s Crystal Sirenix to her fairy forms page Keeneyong (talk) 09:43, October 8, 2019 (UTC)Keeneyong Rename Hi WhiteJasmineFlower, sorry to bother you but could you rename the page Fate: The Winx Club Saga to "Fate: The Winx Saga"? On the showrunner Brian Young's Instagram here, he confirmed that this is the show's new name. It's also what the recent articles for the show call it. I can't rename the page myself because it's locked. Juqo (talk) 16:21, October 27, 2019 (UTC) Sorry but I don't know how to remove the black bars. Since I only using a tablet to upload. Butterfly27? Could you unblock my friend editor User:Butterfly27 who requested to be blocked a few years ago? She is still editing on Fandom and would help the wiki. She is now a very mature helpful editor which you can see on Spanish Winx wiki where she has edits almost 9,000 timesCrekken (talk) 00:26, November 9, 2019 (UTC) Hello, I’m Magicalsparklespuppy! Well, this talk page is not boring, it has some stories in it, in fact, I think this is more entertaining than boring!(except for the fact when people get blocked, I don’t find that entertaining)! Do you think organizing the Animals of the Magic Dimension based on if they fly, live on the ground, underground, or underwater would be ok? FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 19:41, November 14, 2019 (UTC) Belladonna Hi. Please remove the page Belladonna so I can rename Belladona to it. Right now her name is misspelled. It's written that way in the official guidebook, and also it's a common name, there's no "Belladona" name, just Belladonna. Coolak (talk) 00:12, November 20, 2019 (UTC) Administrative measures Hi. Please take administrative measures to the user JoyMercer675 2002 and undo their edits, which reverted my name changes in Belladona and Lysslis. I explained my edits, while this user just undid them without any comments. Coolak (talk) 16:34, November 20, 2019 (UTC) I need a you're help please can fix the that small black bar that on my new Bloom picture on the top. That's not want I meant. I don't say erase the picture and it is not a duplicate because it looks different as Icy face changes differently. Please return back the way it was. I'm talking about the other one that has a small black bar on top of Bloom's hair. By removing only small black bar like you did with others. Hiya Jasmine. Long time no talk. How have you been :D? -- 02:13, December 14, 2019 (UTC) Invitation to join the advisor program Hello! I'm Sannse, from Fandom's Editor Experience team. I'm contacting you as the most recently active admin. Hopefully you can pass this on to others as needed. One project that we're excited about launching is an initiative to pair newly registered users with experienced advisors (which they can choose from). These advisors would be available for answering basic editing questions and guiding appropriate edits, in the hope that these users will become active in the local community. Why do this, rather than rely on admins and moderators? We've seen from research and experience (both from Wikipedia) that establishing a human bond with a peer "senpai" or mentor can have a better effect on the comfort of the newcomer, especially where the high volume of edits may cause the quick response of rollbacks rather than taking the time to walk new editors through their early work. While some communities do take that time and care among their leaders, we feel an additional level might put new users at ease and help them be more comfortable with editing. Ultimately, we feel like this project will either free up some time for admins and moderators, or designate them as approachable welcomers to talk to and guide new users. We want to see how effective this is on a relatively small number of communities and see if Fandom's results are consistent with those experienced on Wikipedia. If they are, we may pursue expanding the pilot program and perhaps seeking to build it into a core part of the new platform. Here's what we would wish for your community to agree to: * At least one volunteer advisor, acting as an advisor and advocate helping newcomers. For the most part, this means responding to questions that newcomers leave the advisor in Discussions. Sometimes this may mean the advisor interacts with admins and moderators to address concerns regarding the newcomer. We have some advisors-at-large (those not tied to the local community, but available as fallbacks) already, but if you have ideas on who you might want to represent you in this role (or if you'd like to do so yourself!), feel free to contact me on my Wall. * Discussions / Feeds. Your community must have this active for the current solution to work. This is the primary method in which advisors have open communication with the users that choose them. We also recommend a Feeds channel of “Help Desk” where the communications can be placed, if you do not have a similar channel. * A change to your Welcome Messages to allow a method where a newcomer can choose an advisor. If you are currently participating in the MyDashboard program, there will be a card there to interact with an advisor. We are testing this for the next two months, and will see what the future of the program is thereafter. Is this a program you would feel comfortable with placing on your community? -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 02:34, December 15, 2019 (UTC) Hiya Jasmine <3!!! My apologies ;;u;; I have just replied your email ;;u;; Ah I remember these days, have been sending CVs & cover letters like crazy to various places. I believe you'll do well in the future. I mean, you have knowledge and you're capable of doing things, and they should appreciate that. My new job is kinda stress-free when it comes to the work itself. There are minor stresses from customers on low-traffic days and major stresses from customers on high-traffic days & colleagues as well. It's about customer servicing so it's relied pretty much on my English. Thank God that I don't forget all the vocabulary and grammar -- haven't been touching any English book or lecture since I enrolled university ;;u;; I've been doing my best to take care of myself, like trying to eat healthy & nutrient food, I couldn't sleep these days, I guess it's related to my period (I usually am unable to sleep during crescent moon phase). Yet somehow, some people in this place makes me feel like my anxiety and depression is coming back. And it's kinda creepy when I think about that. -- 08:01, December 18, 2019 (UTC) :Hi WhiteJasmineFlower, have you had any more thoughts on this? If you want to go ahead, I just need to know who from the community is willing to be an advisor, and I can set it up �� - Sannse (help forum | blog) 21:34, January 16, 2020 (UTC) Message from ThoththeAtlantean Hello, WhiteJasmineFlower. I do admit it's been months since I logged in on the Winx Fandom page. In case of wondering where I been, for you see I was busy with things and changes I didn't expect. When I logged in today turns there are some new rules, that sure caught me by surprise. I'll do what I can when it comes to the new rules and ask of the administrators about it. ThoththeAtlantean (talk) 02:01, December 23, 2019 (UTC)ThoththeAtlanteanThoththeAtlantean (talk) 02:01, December 23, 2019 (UTC) Re: Signature Oh thank you so much. I didn't know he was inactive recently. Gallopony (talk) 22:18, December 23, 2019 (UTC) LOL I suppose I was in the same cases when I needed people help so I could provide the same amount of help and sympathy to these people, but not to mean ones, of course :D Haha yeah, I had to use English and even have better chances to develop my German, French and even Italian so I guess it's not really that bad :D Hm, I can say that juicy fruits are my favorite, like watermelon or pear, especially when they're in cool(er) temperature, and if you count tomato as a "fruit" then we definitely have it lol. How about yours? Oh, about the second message, I added it like you requested. I'm not really good at explaining codes so you can review differences here. I hope it can help :D. -- 11:39, December 24, 2019 (UTC) About Crystal Sirenix's images Hi, about my change in Crystal Sirenix images, I want it to be identical with the normal Sirenix images. So could you let it be, please? ^^ I hope you understand, thank you very much ^^ Ruru1006 (talk) 09:42, December 25, 2019 (UTC)Ruru1006Ruru1006 (talk) 09:42, December 25, 2019 (UTC) About Crystal Sirenix's images Ruru1006 (talk) 15:49, December 26, 2019 (UTC) Okay, I have to point out more clearly for you so you can understand it: About Bloom's image, your image is so shining and sparkle that we barely see some part of her right arm, right wing while mine can see them more clearer. About Flora's image, just open normal Sirenix and your Crystal Sirenix and see the differences between 2 images while my image is more identical than yours. If you still not see the differences between your images and mine, I will make a comparison so you can see it clearly. If you're upset that I'm replacing your images then I will send you the images so you can replace them yourself. But I remind you that I'm the first one who uploaded the Crystal Sirenix images and then you replaced my images with yours. This time, I asking your permission very polite without changing anything before I asked like last time, so please listen to my opinion. Thank you!!! Ruru1006 (talk) 15:49, December 26, 2019 (UTC) Recent Warning Hello, WhiteJasmineFlower. I am writing to you today about the recent warning you placed on my talk page regarding my recent edit to the Sapphire page. Thank you so much for calling this to my attention, and for correcting my editing mistakes. I type rather quickly, and will do my best to slow down a bit, pay closer attention, and double-check for autocorrect spacing issues and contractions. --Ready to rock! (talk) 18:24, December 28, 2019 (UTC) About Crystal Sirenix's images Ruru1006 (talk) 06:59, December 29, 2019 (UTC) Sorry for not reply you sooner because I am busying at work and being sick lately. About Bloom's image, this is the the best quality I could find: https://i.imgur.com/f3YvFCi.jpg Why I think this is "the best" because it is less glowing than your image so we can see more clearly at her wings and her arm. Beside, her right hand is not entirely covered by her right wing like other image (I think this is animation error): https://i.imgur.com/9PJXpzw.jpg. However, I can't help about the "shimery" like you mentioned. About Flora's image, I will listen to your opinion too because you have listened to my opinion. Even though I want to change it to this image too, lol: https://i.imgur.com/ZxMK7Jn.jpg. It show more part of Flora's Sirenix than my previous image but less part than yours. But her hair is not flipped too high and more closer to her normal Sirenix final pose. I will very appreciate if you have second thought about Flora's image. But if you don't, it's still okay. Ruru1006 (talk) 06:59, December 29, 2019 (UTC) About Crystal Sirenix's images Ruru1006 (talk) 07:23, December 29, 2019 (UTC) Okay, so I will change Bloom's Crystal Sirenix image. Also, I have changed normal Sirenix images from 1280x720 to 1280x1080 resolution. Ruru1006 (talk) 07:23, December 29, 2019 (UTC) So, so sorry about that. I tried to replace the low quality one with added text, but it was protected and said I had to choose a new filename. Could you please delete/replace the old one with the unedited one? Thank you so much. Gallopony (talk) 20:52, December 29, 2019 (UTC) Hello. I like the Winx. Shimmershineleah (talk) 02:38, January 2, 2020 (UTC)Shimmershineleah Cammie Wright888 (talk) 23:48, January 2, 2020 (UTC)Hello it's me and I got a lot of questions to say and all BUT I NEED TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT A FEW THINGS, however, I'm a WINX CLUB Fan and a very very passionate fan since I've seen the whole series since I was a kid and I've still watched the whole series while I've been growing up and all so I've known a thing or four about and LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE all the members of Winx Club and even the minor characters and such including both the Specialists and Paladins too. I just want to join your wiki, don't worry I'll follow and read the rules about your wiki and more and accept the rules too so there, please accept my message okay? bye for nowCammie Wright888 (talk) 23:48, January 2, 2020 (UTC) Hello ��! I just joined this wine and I want to say thank you and I will try to help the wiki as I can . Soho 47 (talk) 18:01, January 4, 2020 (UTC)Soho Infobox scenes I was wondering about character infoboxes: should there be an image of what the character looked like in their debut season, and then their latest season / Season 8 design? I haven't seen this on any articles, but it would be very helpful, especially for the characters who drastically changed in Season 8. With a picture of what the character started out looking like, new fans could better identify them when watching the early seasons. Gallopony (talk) 04:14, January 6, 2020 (UTC) Hey! The first is official, second is fanart. ♪♫•*¨*•.¸Tsurumaru Kuninaga • Talk • ¸.•*¨*•♫♪ "Hikizutte baka da yo ne? / Kimi to nara kitto ikeru kara, ikeru ka na～*" 16:16, January 10, 2020 (UTC) Sockpuppets Not to be a <> or anything. But could u or another admin please, please block the sockpuppet account of JoyMercer called User:LaylaWinx555 and please delete her stolen uploads? She keeps stealing fan art from people ((including me!)) and uploading them here to pester people about an unrelated show called Miraculous! Here is her sockpuppet's uploads: https://winx.fandom.com/wiki/Special:ListFiles/LaylaWinx555 Tempacct (talk) 06:03, January 13, 2020 (UTC) Image Explanation I am really sorry I got a warning but I think I can explain. Before editing I read the whole beginner’s guide and standards, especially the image policy, and I think the image change was necessary and followed the rules. This because I think that a better representative picture would be more helpful. Its a picture from her most recent season (7), better zoomed in like most other profile pictures (most are headshots), and her main-most common outfit that she wears as her only one in seasons 5 and 6. She is different from most others because she wears that outfit in about every appearance, but rarely is in her fairy form. Like Miele’s page which has a zoomed-in picture of her normal outfit even though she has a less common fairy form, I think Roxy’s page should match. Since just preferring a fairy form thing isn’t a rule, I think this page would be better fit with the more zoomed in one I chose that is closer to her face but making the same pose and from the same season. Do you think it could be kept changed since we should be aiming for more helpful/guiding and better quality images that are the best guide for each character? Olivia! (talk) 12:10, January 27, 2020 (UTC) :Thank you a bunch for the response. I was looking for a scene that was very closed in on her face with a simple background (so her outfit wouldn't really matter) and there is this scene, that hasn't been uploaded yet: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j9T-icyHuY8&t=401 (link to episode time). It is very clear and focused on her with her front-facing, and she is smiling. I think that is a big improvement over the current image so I wonder what you think about that. I read that users should ask first before suggesting new images so I wanted to show you the scene first. Olivia! (talk) 00:01, January 29, 2020 (UTC) ::OK, I did upload the scene here but I meant to name it E14 instead of E4: https://winx.fandom.com/wiki/File:Roxy-S7-E4.png Would you be able to rename? I also would add that picture to her gallery like you said, but unfortunately it is locked. Olivia! (talk) 15:57, February 3, 2020 (UTC) I forgot to tell you this. The person Skullgirl1 (or something like that) had been given warning multiple times and still failed to follow the rules so next time if she ever breaks any rules, please just give her that ultimate block. -- 08:03, January 31, 2020 (UTC) Thank you for informing me. I will be more careful in making sure the images I upload are HD. FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 00:20, February 15, 2020 (UTC) Yes. Send me the list. Do you also have a list from where I can obtain Pop Pixie screenshots without watermarks? FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 00:26, February 15, 2020 (UTC) Thank you. FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 01:04, February 15, 2020 (UTC) Oh? You found a HD version of the S5 trailer? ♪♫•*¨*•.¸Tsurumaru Kuninaga • Talk • ¸.•*¨*•♫♪ "Hikizutte baka da yo ne? / Kimi to nara kitto ikeru kara, ikeru ka na～*" 16:26, February 15, 2020 (UTC) Well, since this is from a book, it's probably a book exclusive artwork since she always uploads illustrations from Winx book all the time. ♪♫•*¨*•.¸Tsurumaru Kuninaga • Talk • ¸.•*¨*•♫♪ "Hikizutte baka da yo ne? / Kimi to nara kitto ikeru kara, ikeru ka na～*" 16:36, February 22, 2020 (UTC)